Different Happenings
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: In which Emma died when she was twenty-five but came back as a vampire. AU


_A/N: Yeah...grammar, spelling mishaps, accidentally forgotten words, plot holes...just ignore those because I obviously did. Just something I thought of a while ago and decided to edit and present to you now because why not? Anyways, enjoy. It's a one-shot, complete and all that business. Let me know what you thought if you want to. ;)_

 _P.S: The rating is for a brief sexual encounter..._

* * *

 ** _Different Happenings_**

 _A few months ago_

"So Swan, what's next for you?" Emma tipped back her beer taking a long drink before looking at Klaus.

"Probably headed back to Boston, I have a job to finish." Emma answered Klaus as he shook his head taking a sip of his beverage.

"Not doing anything special for your twenty-eighth birthday?" Emma snorted rolling her eyes.

"Emma Swan?" Emma turned from Klaus and looked at the man who'd just asked for her.

"Yes, can I help you?" Emma took in the man's appearance. He wasn't that bad looking, but definitely not her type, well, not her type for sex or dating.

"My names Graham Humbert, I'm the sheriff of Storybrooke, it's a small town in Maine." He explained as Emma looked to Klaus momentarily as he looked amused by the interruption.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls, Virginia Sheriff? I haven't done anything remotely—so what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Klaus laughs at the blonde he's reveres as a sister at this point. She'd gotten mixed up in a Hybrid misunderstanding almost three years ago that ended with her losing her barely used witch powers and joining the other supernatural beings as a vampire.

"Very smooth Emma." Klaus commented knowing that only Emma would hear him as she punched his shoulder.

"I'm here on orders of the Mayor," Emma stared at him wondering if she knew this mayor that sent their sheriff to find her. "You don't know our Madame Mayor, but ten years ago she adopted the baby you gave up for adoption. Her son wants to know about you, he is curious about his heritage."

"You have a kid, Em?" Klaus asked as Emma nodded.

"Found out I was pregnant when I was in jail, I was in no position to raise a kid." Emma explained as Klaus nodded before turning their attention back to Sheriff Humbert. "So your Madam Mayor isn't worried about me trying to take the kid or anything?" Emma asked as Klaus snorted.

"Your line of work and a kid, not a good move sweetheart." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Don't want a kid. That would be awful, having to worry about some ten year old, yeah, no don't want to bother with that, but if he wants to know about his fucked up heritage, I mean I have no problem telling him."

"How long have you had your humanity turned off Swan?" Emma shrugged grabbing her beer and finishing it off. The Original Hybrid and Vampire ignored their guest momentarily.

"This has nothing with my humanity, it's the truth Niklaus, I was orphaned, grew up alone in and out of so many foster and group homes. I had a nice home until I messed that up, ran away at fourteen and never looked back. I stupidly fell in love, got conned by the bastard, ended up in jail and pregnant. Yeah, that's a heritage every kid wants to know about."

"Better than your father and mother wanting to kill you and everyone you sired."

"Touché Klaus, anyways," Emma looked to Graham who was thoroughly confused by the duos conversation. "So, when do we leave?"

"You'll come? Just like that?" Graham blinked as Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a bit between jobs at the moment and Klaus here is headed back to New Orleans in a few hours, so why not."

"Yes, speaking of leaving, there is another young blonde I need to see before heading back. Call me if you need anything Emma, I will help in any way I can." Klaus stood up leaning over and kissing Emma's temple like an affectionate older brother would.

"I will, try not to mess with Caroline too much." Emma winked as Klaus chuckled before ended to the exit as Emma's attention was back on the Sheriff of Storybrooke.

"I guess we can leave tomorrow morning, I have two tickets for a flight to Boston." Emma clicked her tongue feeling her daylight jewelry touch the top of her mouth before she stood up.

"Sounds good, I'll pack a bag and meet you at the airport in the morning."

zZz

"You can save him, True Love's Kiss, you can make him better Emma it's all true. I did curse everyone here, but you can save him, you can save _our_ son from my horrible mistake." Emma shook her head backing away from the woman she'd pinned against the wall in anger.

"I know Regina, I've known the entire time." Regina blinked looking at the blonde in front of her, the one destined to be the savior.

"What? What do you mean you've known?"

"I've sort of known since I was twenty-five and my life changed forever." Emma stated vaguely as Regina looked at her still not understanding. "There is a story, an urban legend that floats around the supernatural community about a place that wasn't here before. That the people come from a different land. The day I died and was turned, well, I found out that I wasn't from here."

"What do you mean died and turned?"

"Regina, I'm a vampire, why do you think you wear that charm around your wrist? Why do you think Henry all the sudden started wearing the bracelet around his? It was to protect the two of you from me, from me ever having to compel you to forget something, it reminded me to be extra careful around the two of you. I'm dead Regina, I can't help save him." Emma explained watching as Regina blinked away tears that were threatening to fall.

Emma had since calmed herself since dragging Regina in here, but she still felt the urge to snap the woman's neck for doing this to their son. It was still tempting to say they least, but this woman in front of her was still Henry's other mother. She may not be completely fond of the situation they'd been placed in but she had raised Henry since his birth. She'd kept him and give him everything Emma wouldn't have been able do. She loved him and that was more than enough.

Emma looked at Regina one more before making a rash decision she would more than likely regret later. She was going to give Henry her blood, it would heal him. But he would also be stuck if he died with it in his system. Could she live with that? Sure, she herself was stuck, but she was stuck at the age of twenty-five, he would be as a ten-year-old.

He would have his life though, shaking her head she opened the door and walked back into his room to see Dr. Whale stepping away from him and turning off the machine as it flat-lined. She was too late, this was it. She stared at him as she walked closer to him. Grabbing his hand she brushed the hair from his pale face leaning down and kissing his temple in a goodbye.

"I'm so sorry baby boy." Emma looked over Henry to see Regina on the other side of him. Emma watched as Regina took his other hand. "I should have been better." Regina whispered touching his cheek. "I should have told you the truth about me, but I was so afraid." Emma swallowed watching as Regina bent down and kissed his forehead. A light shone and rippled through the room and then the town. Henry gasped as he shot up looking around.

"Emma, you did it!" He exclaimed suddenly as Emma shook her head.

"I did nothing, it was Regina." Emma clarified looking to the brunette woman who seemed in shock.

"Mom?" Henry questioned as she gave him a smile as she reached out and touched his hair.

"I'm so sor—" The words stopped as Henry launched himself to his brunette mother hugging her furiously.

"I love you mommy!" He wept as Regina hugged him back not caring about the tears that fell. She'd gotten her son back and that was all that matter at this moment.

"I love you too my sweet prince and I am so terribly sorry for what I did." Regina's words were thick with emotion as Henry didn't let go and Regina hugged him back not caring about the tears that fell. She'd gotten her son back and that was all that matter at this moment. Henry let go upon hearing someone clear their throat. Emma, Regina, and Henry looked to the source of the noise noticing that the hospital staff were staring at them.

"Might I suggest, _Your Majesty_ that you run? There are going to be a lot of people unhappy being in stasis for twenty-eight years." Dr. Whale pointed out as Regina looked around the room, she'd broken her own curse, the curse that was supposed to be broken by Emma, but the Savior was dead, and here stood a vampire incapable of giving life, but able to take it away.

"Henry, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you and—"

"I know mom, I do know that. I'm sorry that it took me nearly dying to see that." Henry spoke the words of someone with an old soul as Regina kissed him temple once more before looking to Emma.

"Don't let anything happen to him, please?" Regina pleased looking into emerald orbs as Emma nodded watching the woman briskly walk out of the room receiving glares. Emma watched until she could no longer see Regina and looked at Henry.

"You're not going to let anything happen to her right?" Henry asked looking at Emma who just looked at him and said nothing. "You're the savior, you can't let anything happen to her!" Henry insisted as Emma shrugged. His savior died three years ago at the hands of an angry Hybrid. If she hadn't had vampire blood in her system she would have died, permanently, but thanks to Niklaus Mikaelson she'd woken up a few hours later to heighten emotions and hungry for a particular sticky red substance.

Emma unconsciously clicked her tongue stud against her top teeth, it was her piece of jewelry that allowed her to be in the sun. She'd asked Bonnie to spell the item because it would be harder for someone to figure it out.

"C'mon kid, let's get you out of here." Emma blinked as she looked around for Henry's shirt, before remembering that they'd cut it off him. "Wait here, I'm going to get you a shirt."

Henry waited for his blonde mother as he watched the hospital staff hugging one another and conversing about what had happen. He couldn't believe it, the Evil Queen had broken her own curse, that wasn't supposed to be what happened. Henry looked down at himself, but then again, he wasn't supposed to die.

He'd felt it, his life slipping away in those few seconds before he suddenly felt like he could breathe again. After taking a bite of the apple pastry he'd entered a room, it had been dimly lit by a fire in the far side of the room. He'd sat down near the fire because the room had been cold. The longer he sat there it became harder to breathe and the fire had begun to slowly diminish. He'd thought about his life, the great moments with the woman he'd pulled away from since finding out he was adopted.

She'd been a great mother to him, she cared about him and apparently love him more than he'd thought since receiving and reading the book Mary Mar—Snow White had given him. Sitting in the room just hoping that he wouldn't die or be stuck forever, he'd made the promise to be better to his adoptive parent. She'd been the best she could be for him, and lately he'd been awful.

"Here you go, put it on and we'll head to Granny's to see—" Henry slipped the plain t-shirt on and watched as Emma's face scrunched up. "My parents, I guess." Henry got off the bed not understanding, shouldn't Emma be happy? She would be reuniting with her parents? That should be a happy thing, right?

zZz

Granny's was full of people conversing happily as Henry and Emma walked in. Emma scanned the room until she saw Mary Margaret and David talking with Leroy, Granny, and Ruby. Walking over Ruby noticed her first and gave her a big smile.

"Emma! Our savior! You broke the curse!" Ruby exclaimed hugged her and causing most conversation in the diner to halt as everyone looked to the group. Emma rolled her eyes as the woman hugged her, she wasn't this town's savior, she was no one's savior.

"Emma." Emma turned toward the voice of her roommate, because this woman, the woman in front of her was not her mother. To Emma the closest she'd come to having a mother had been Sheila Bennett, the woman had helped her until she'd run away from Mystic Falls when she was fourteen.

"Hi." Emma swallowed as Mary Margaret and David pulled her into a hug. Emma felt her body tense at the contact, mainly because she was hungry, she hadn't had blood and being this close to David's jugular was a test on her self-control. She inhaled and exhaled slowly willing her eyes not to darken with hunger.

"You saved us Emma, we are so proud of you." David spoke as Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes, what was it with everyone and their misguided praise?

"We knew you would come, Emma, you are our destined savior." Emma blinked they were serious about this, man was their praise coming to the wrong person, their savior didn't exist, Emma wasn't really capable of saving people, not magically or otherwise, not anymore. Sure, she could give them her blood, but if they died with it in their system they'd be condemned to a life she would honestly wish on no one.

Emma was about to speak as someone screamed pointing out the window as a think purple cloud was headed their way. Emma narrowed her eyes trying to see through it as people braced themselves for what this cloud was going to do. Emma felt Henry grab her hand and squeeze it just before the cloud passed through them.

Emma felt a familiar buzzing through her body before a painful stabbing shot through her. This wasn't possible, she knew the rules. Bonnie had explained it to her when she'd been turned. Emma braced herself against a chair as Henry looked at her concerned. Emma let out a sharp breath as she tried not to break through the bar stool she was currently gripping.

The pain subsided but she knew what was in her once more, she had her magic back.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma focused on her breathing before answering. She needed control, to expose herself as a vampire, especially right now, this would not be good, maybe even lead to a lot of deaths, not hers of course, especially if she'd regained her magic. She would need to call Bonnie later, she needed to find out why she could her the feint buzz of magic within her.

"I'm fine, I just, cramps." Emma half-assed explained as Mary Margaret nodded as someone started shouting about Regina. Emma toned it out as she fought an internal battle of vampire instincts and magic.

"Emma! Emma!" Emma was shaken from her internal battle as she looked at her son. "They're going after my mom! You have to protect her!" Emma blinked not understanding as she looked around the nearly empty diner.

"What?" Emma asked not completely understanding.

"She broke the curse, they don't know that!"

"What would that matter, she still cast the curse." Emma reasoned as he just looked at her.

"But she broke it, she's trying to be good! Why else would she break it?"

"Maybe she didn't know she would break it." Emma shrugged.

"They'll kill her Emma!"

"So? She almost killed you."

"Well she tried to kill you, not me."

"And that makes it better kid?"

"She's my mom Emma, you have to protect her, and she doesn't have magic here. Promise me you'll protect her?" Emma looked down at him as he pleaded with her, this kid was something else that much she was sure of. One moment he seemed to hate the brunette and the next he was nearly praising the ground she walked on and begging for her to be protected.

"I promise," Emma looked at Ruby. Ruby looked at Emma as if noticing something for the time and Emma smirked knowing the girl was a wolf. She wondered how long it would take Ruby to realize that Emma was a vampire. "Stay here with Ruby!" Emma said as she tried not to use her vampire speed until she was out of Henry and Ruby's sight. Racing over Emma made it just in time as the mob was advancing on Regina.

"Don't touch her." Emma nearly growled running to step in front of Regina.

"She cursed us! She deserves justice!" Emma looked to Leroy and raised a brow.

"Seriously? What kind of justice is done with fire, pitchforks and other sharp weapons?" Emma looked out across the crowd. "You guys can't be serious with this _Shrek-_ like mob mentality, this is the twenty-first century." Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing these people were something else.

"I don't need your help, Miss Swan." Regina snapped as Emma turned to her momentarily.

"So you can take on this mob yourself? Is that what you're telling me _Madame Mayor_?" Emma smirked her eyes going dark showing her vampire nature as Regina glared at her.

"Are you really going to expose yourself just to save me, dear?" Regina challenged as the smirk stayed on Emma's face her eyes returning to normal and Emma shrugged.

"You and Henry are the only ones I can't compel to forget, so if I have, then yes, I will expose myself."

"Why?"

"Henry made me promise to protect you, I am after all, the Savior." Emma winked as Regina rolled her eyes.

"So, what are we going to do Emma? She's the Evil Queen!" Emma huffed out annoyed while rolling her eyes getting a chuckle from Regina before she turned around to face the renaissance mob.

"Uh, no, she's the Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. Which just so happens to be in the United States, she's not an Evil Queen, we live in a democracy, not a monarchy, you want a monarchy? Move to the UK, they have a Queen, we have Presidents and such." Emma said as they looked at her liked they'd just been scolded.

"But she cursed us!" Someone shouted out.

"Uh, can I ask what you were before the curse Mr. Hart?" Emma tried as the man who'd shouted looked down at his feet.

"I, uh, was a lowly peasant in the White Kingdom, I was on the verge of death before the curse." Emma raised her brows surprised momentarily looking over to Regina who gave her look that said, 'what?'

"What kind of Evil Queen makes a peasant on the verge of death a part of the city council? Some Evil Queen you were, Regina." Emma snorted as the people in the mob lowered their weapons looking around at one another as Regina just rolled her eyes at Emma.

"You know, I like my job, the curse didn't hurt me. Why am I even here? Besides I had a date scheduled for tonight, I need to call and make sure it's still on." Mr. Hart pointed out as Emma laughed out watching the man turn around and leave the property.

"I think you all need to go and think about what Regina really gave you, if you don't like it bring it up at the next town meeting, which is happening in three days." Emma pointed out as she found Mary Margaret and David in the crowd just staring at her indigently. Emma sighed as the crowd dispersed with a lot of grumbling as her parents stepped forward when the last few stragglers were gone.

"Emma, how can you stick up for her? She split us up for twenty-eight years. She deprived you of a fami—"

"I have a family, I told you I was adopted when I was seven. I lived with her until I ran away when I was fourteen almost fifteen—"

"Emma but _we're_ your family!" Mary Margaret insisted as Emma shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry but you're my roommate and friend. David, well, he's a man who was cheating on his wife to be with you. I don't see you as my family, I've only known you for a few months, well I've known Mary Margaret, and I can tell by looking at you, she's gone. I don't know you anymore." Emma could see the tears starting for form but couldn't find it in herself to care.

It was the truth, to be honest she could see Regina and Henry as her family more than the woman who birthed her. To her, this was the woman and man who'd abandoned her on the side of a road just right outside of Mystic Falls.

"I—would you be willing to give us a chance?"

"Well, to be friends, sure, honestly, I could never see you as my parents. I am twenty-fi…twenty-eight years old, I don't need parents. I'm willing to get to know you and develop a friendship." Regina looked at Emma surprised, she would have thought the woman would want nothing more than to have a family with the idiots who birthed her.

"Why could you never see us as your parents, Emma? That's who we are." David asked as Regina rolled her eyes, she would stand by her claim until the day she died, the two were idiots.

"Until I was adopted by Sheila Bennett, I'd been in and out of countless foster homes, group homes, and orphanages. All my life I wondered what I could have done as a baby that would have been so awful that my parents would leave me on the side of the road." Emma swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She wouldn't cry, not in front of them, and not in front of Regina, she wouldn't allow herself to do it. "A trucker found me—look," Emma took in a deep breath that gave away her emotional state as her breath hitched slightly. "This isn't something I want to get into right now, I need to speak with Regina and then get back to Henry. I'll see you back at the apartment."

"You're coming back?" Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I still live there, unless you're kicking me out?" Emma questioned her brow raising as Mary Marg—Snow White shook her head.

"No, no, I uh, we'll see you later at the house." Emma nodded watching them leave as Emma turned to Regina. Regina turned around and walked into her house as Emma followed and closed the door and Regina stood in the entryway looking at the blonde.

"You're going to talk to me willingly? Knowing I have magic?" Regina questioned as Emma descended her fangs and was behind Regina pulling on her hair to expose the brunette's neck to her.

"Regina, I'm a predator with fast reflexes and heightened senses. It doesn't really matter if you have magic. I could snap your neck faster than you could call your magic to you." Emma breathed onto Regina's neck and nipped at it momentarily before letting go of Regina's hair. Emma could hear her heart beating faster, from what emotion, well that Emma could see in her eyes. Pure, unadulterated lust with just a hint of fear.

"Have you fed on me before, before I started wearing this bracelet?" Regina tried to control her breathing as she looked into Emma's darken eyes.

"Yes, once, you offered. But believe me I was tempted to do so again, I have dreamed more times than I can count of tasting you." Emma smirked knowing that Regina would catch the double meaning in her words.

"So you do dream?" Regina decided to ignore the implied meaning as she walked further into her home.

"Yes, and I can also eat human food, I'm still pretty much human." Emma answered following Regina into her kitchen. "I still bleed, I sleep, pretty normal. Except, well I have heighten senses, fast reflexes, I'm pretty much immortal, I can compel people to do what I want if they don't have vervain in their system, and well you know, the blood thing."

"So who have you fed on?"

"People," Emma smirks knowing that it will get Regina riled up.

"Why did you give me the bracelet?" Emma didn't answer right away as she leaned against the kitchen island.

"Ask me again when you really want to know the answer." Emma spoke softly as Regina looked at her momentarily before looking down at the bracelet around her wrist. Was Emma implying that she had feelings for her?

"I asked you, so I want to know."

"I've only compelled you once it was right before Henry gave you the bracelet." Emma spoke still not looking at Regina. "We were on a date."

"What?"

"I like you Regina, a lot more than I should. You are so infuriating, stubborn, hot-headed, challenging and-and I like you. So I'd asked you out on a date, well I had asked you a few times until you finally agreed. We went to a restaurant in another town and Ruby had babysat Henry."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"You hurt yourself, cut your palm open. I reacted to the scent of your blood and you noticed. You actually offered your palm to me. It was the first and only time I've ever drank from you, your blood is so sweet. It's different from others, I can't explain it but that night had been amazing. We'd stayed out and talked all night, you asked me about how I came to be a vampire and I asked you about your past. You didn't tell me about the Enchanted Forest, but you told me about you. And I told you about the incident that changed my life—you knew for about a week before I compelled you to forget."

"Why?"

"Henry, he was upset, saying that you were putting a spell or something over me. I knew that my feelings were real—I compelled both of you to forget about the date and about what had happened during the week we spent together."

"You have feelings for me?" Regina found herself asking as Emma stepped closer to her push her hair behind her ear allowing her hand to linger on Regina's cheek.

"I have feelings for you, intense unexplained feelings for you, Regina." Regina leaned into the touch.

"I want to remember, can you do that?" Emma smiled as she looked into the brunettes brown orbs.

"I can, but you'll need to take the bracelet off." Emma breathed across Regina's lips as Regina let out sigh.

"Don't make me forget Emma, I don't want to forget this." Emma blinked surprised that Regina would think that's what she would do. The thought hadn't even crossed Emma's mind to compel her to forget. As much as this woman drove her up the wall, Emma knew that she was in love with her.

"I won't." Emma held Regina's gaze as she heard the bracelet fall to the ground. Emma brought her hand up and touched Regina's face. " _I want you to remember, the week we had, our date. The way you felt before I made you forget. I want you to remember."_ Emma's pupils dilated as she willed Regina to remember. Emma watched as Regina's eyes widened as the memories flooded back to her.

Regina didn't know what to say as she processed the feelings that suddenly rushed to her at remembering the intimate time she'd spent with the blonde vampire in front of her. She'd shared her deepest darkest thoughts. She'd even told Emma about her unwanted marriage to Leopold. She felt comfortable being with Emma. Looking to Emma, Regina surged forward and kissed the woman in front of her.

Emma felt a warmth overcome her as she wrapped her arms around Regina and returned the kiss. They broke apart a few moments later and Regina was breathing heavily as she looked into darkening green orbs. Emma closed her eyes trying to reign in her natural instincts to feed. "Are you ok?"

"I haven't fed in a while." Regina looked at Emma and shook her head before holding her wrist out.

"Feed from me." Emma declined.

"I have some blood bags at Mary…um Snow's. I'll be fine."

"Don't be an idiot, you need to feed and I'm offering. I know it's probably better from the source, so feed." Emma looked into russet orbs and smirked as she took Regina's wrist and pulled the woman to her. Regina grunted slightly at the force of plowing into the blonde's body.

"You're right, it is better from the source, but it's even better from the neck." Emma slowly, tantalizingly caressed Regina's neck pushing back her hair causing a moan to escape from full lips. Emma's eyes darkened and her teeth extended as she carefully pierced the skin allowing the warm fluid flood into her mouth. Both Emma and Regina moaned as the different sensations that were going through them. Regina felt she was nearly on the edge of an orgasm as Emma drank from her. She hadn't realized how sensual, how sexual a vampire feeding could be.

Emma kept her hold on the brunette as she allowed her other hand to slowly glide down the woman abdomen and into the pants she was wearing. Emma stopped her hand only to hear Regina whispered plea of please. Emma slowed her feeding as she dipped her into the woman's pants and found her sex wet as she slipped two fingers inside causing Regina to moan loudly. The moan echoed through the empty home as Emma continued her assault on both her neck and her sex. It was only a few seconds later that Regina was calling out Emma's name as her orgasm hit her. Emma pulled herself from Regina's neck. Regina looked at Emma and could some of her blood come from the side of her mouth. As Emma pulled her fingers from Regina she brought them immediately to her mouth.

"Even better than I imagined." Emma smirked as Regina found herself even more aroused by the blonde vampire. When Emma finished cleaning her fingers from Regina's taste she leaned forward and bit her wrist.

"Here." Regina looked at the blood that was oozing from her wrist unsure what to do. "Drink it so the wound heals, hurry up before it closes." Regina leaned forward and took the blood and was surprised at the sweet taste as she swallowed it. Emma watched the bite marks disappear and slowly pulled her wrist away to see that the cut was healed.

"I feel amazing." Regina commented as Emma smirked.

"Yeah, your senses might be a little heighten for a day or two. Also, try not to die for at least three days or you'll turn into a vampire." Emma add flippantly as Regina looked at her. "I'm serious, you die with my blood, or any vampire blood in you; you'll turn."

"Dually noted. Um…" Emma looked to Regina noticing that they were still very close to one another. "Is it always like that?" Emma shook her head.

"No, it can be just as painful as it is pleasurable." Regina nodded and reached out wiping at the blood that was on the side of Emma's mouth. "Oops." Regina shook her head amused.

"So now what?"

"Now we go get our son and tell him his moms are together." Regina raised a brow.

"Oh, are we? When did this start?"

"The moment you pounced on me when you got your memories back. You know I'd probably be living with you if I hadn't compelled you to forget about our first date." Emma pointed out as Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"It's possible, and where did you leave Henry? Please tell he's not alone."

"I'm not that irresponsible Regina, I left him with a werewolf."

"Emma!"

"Ruby, he's with Ruby at the diner."

"Oh, let's go get our son."

"You think we should tell him I'm a vampire?"

"Think he can handle it?"

"He already knows Ruby's a wolf, I don't think me being a vampire will be that big of a deal. You have magic, and his grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma shook her head. "Yeah, me being a vampire shouldn't be that big of a deal. And if it is, I'll just compel him to forget."

"Emma!"

"I was kidding…kind of."


End file.
